Valentine yang Dinanti
by popssicless
Summary: Dua hari lagi valentine. Suga sangat menantikan hari itu untuk kencan dengan Kiyoko Shimizu.


Valentine yang Dinanti

Story by: popssicless_

Haikyuu by: Hairuichi Furudate

* * *

"Hei, Shimizu," panggil Suga pada Kiyoko yang sedang sibuk membereskan _file-file_ berisi data klub voli putra.

Tanpa menyahut, Kiyoko pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari _file-file_ yang berserakan pada Suga yang sedang tersenyum canggung.

"Apa tanggal 14 nanti kau ada acara?" tanya Suga_ to the point._

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Suga seperti akan bertaruh pada sebuah lotre.

"Pulang sekolah, mau pergi denganku? Itu... makan bareng... karena hari itu, Pak Takeda bilang klub libur karena akan ada pengecekan gedung olahraga..."

'_Duh, kenapa kau terbata-bata begini, sih?! Memangnya kau anak kecil?! Koushi, kau sudah 18 tahun! Bukan saatnya canggung saat mengajak gadis yang kau suka untuk kencan!'_ rutuk Suga dalam hati.

Ia benar-benar bertaruh pada sebuah lotre saat menunggu jawaban Kiyoko. Jantung pemuda kelabu itu terus berdetak tanpa henti.

"Aku mau," jawab Kiyoko singkat, yang sukses membuat Suga ingin melompat-lompat saking senangnya. Ia tak pernah sesenang ini saat memenangkan sebuah lotre.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah, kutunggu di depan gerbang sekolah ya," ujar Suga.

Kiyoko mengangguk singkat, sementara Suga langsung bergabung kepada dua sahabatnya, Daichi dan Asahi.

"Gimana? Kau berhasil 'nembak' Shimizu?" goda Daichi sambil menyikut pinggang Suga.

"Aku gak nembak! Aku hanya mengajaknya makan sepulang sekolah," sahut Suga.

"Itu langkah awal untuk mengajaknya kencan, kan?" Asahi ikut menggoda.

"Aku tidak menyangkal sih..." jawab Suga sekenanya. "Mungkin aku akan nembak saat kencan itu. Tanggal 14 bulan ini hari valentine, kan?"

"Ah, kau benar," kata Daichi setelah mengecek ponselnya. "Dua hari lagi valentine. Kau benar-benar penuh perhitungan, Suga!"

Suga hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Daichi. Dalam benaknya, ia memikirkan kencannya dengan Kiyoko Shimizu sepulang sekolah dua hari lagi.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, tanggal 14 Februari.

Suga benar-benar mempersiapkan segalanya untuk hari ini. Rasanya ia ingin mempercepat waktu, memotong waktu kegiatan belajar di sekolah, dan menyisihkan banyak waktu untuk kencan sorenya. Ibunya sampai heran kenapa sejak pagi putranya sudah tersenyum-senyum seperti itu.

"Koushi, kau kenapa?" tanya ibunya heran. "Bahkan, hari ini kau tidak minta dibuatkan bekal."

"Karena aku mau makan di luar bersama temanku. Aku berangkat ya!" pamit Suga sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Teman atau pacar?" goda ibunya.

Suga tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "T-teman kok bu. Yasudah, aku berangkat ya!"

"Hati-hati, semoga kencanmu lancar!"

Suga tak membalas ucapan ibunya. Dengan langkah riang, ia segera meninggalkan rumah keluarga Sugawara itu. Untung saja, salju hari itu tidak turun terlalu lebat. Jadi tak ada yang bisa menghalangi langkahnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia masih saja mempertahankan wajah senangnya, yang membuat Daichi sedikit merinding karenanya.

"Hari ini benar-benar hari bersejarah untuk Koushi Sugawara, ya?" tanya Daichi ketika Suga menaruh tas di mejanya. "Semoga sukses. Aku mendukungmu!"

"Aku juga mendukungmu dengan Michimiya. Apa ada kemajuan?" ledek Suga sambil tersenyum jahil.

Pertanyaan Suga sukses membuat Daichi salah tingkah. "A-apa maksudmu?! Aku dan Michimiya hanya teman sejak SMP kok!"

"Sudahlah, Daichi. Mumpung hari ini hari valentine, tembak saja Michimiya."

"Aku akan mencari hari lain, karena aku tidak mau tanggal jadianku sama denganmu!"

Suga hanya tertawa kecil melihat respon Daichi, "Mencari tanggal lain, berarti kau memang berniat menembaknya, kan?"

"Berisik! Urus saja kencanmu sendiri."

Suga memutuskan untuk tidak memperpajang perdebatan pagi itu. Ia pun membuka tasnya, lalu melihat bingkisan kecil berisi sarung tangan yang semalam ia beli untuk Kiyoko. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat bingkisan itu.

Berkali-kali Suga melihat jam dinding, berharap waktu maju lima menit lebih cepat dan bel pulang segera berbunyi. Ia menoleh kearah Daichi yang duduk di sebelahnya, pemuda itu sibuk mencatat apa yang Pak Takeda katakan. Ia tak bisa fokus menangkap apa yang para guru jelaskan. Pikirannya terlalu fokus merangkai kata-kata untuk menyatakan cinta pada manajernya nanti.

Akhirnya lima menit itu berlalu. Dengan cepat, Suga membereskan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Daichi yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Semangat sekali kau. Semoga sukses," ujar Daichi sambil menepuk pundak Suga. Suga hanya tersenyum, lalu segera melesat ke tempat janjian mereka, gerbang sekolah.

Sesampainya disana, Kiyoko belum ada. Ia menghela napas lega. Karena ia tak mau membiarkan Kiyoko menunggu. Suga memutuskan untuk menunggu Kiyoko.

Karena bosan, Suga pun menunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Suga membuka aplikasi _line_, dan tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada kontak bernama Kiyoko Shimizu.

Haruskah ia mengirimi pesan?

Tidak, tidak. Baru lima menit menunggu. Kiyoko pasti sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di kelas atau melaksanakan piket kelas.

Ia kembali menunggu, sambil sesekali membalas sapaan teman-temannya.

Namun, sampai sekolah sepi, Kiyoko tak kunjung datang.

Apa Kiyoko lupa dengan janjinya?

Tidak mungkin.

Kiyoko bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu. Kalaupun ada keperluan mendadak, gadis itu pasti mengabari Suga.

Matahari semakin condong ke barat, dan makin lama salju turun perlahan. Namun Suga tetap menunggu, karena ia yakin Kiyoko pasti datang.

Suga melihat jam di layar ponselnya, sudah pukul tujuh malam. Sudah tiga jam lebih ia menunggu. Salju pun turun semakin deras. Sebenarnya, tidak mungkin ada siswa di jam segini, mengingat semua kegiatan klub diliburkan. Mustahil juga kalau Kiyoko masih piket jam segini.

Ketika ia akan mengirim pesan pada Kiyoko, tahu-tahu saja ada panggilan masuk dari Daichi.

"Halo, ada apa, Daichi?"

_[ Suga, apa kau masih di sekolah? ]_

"Iya. Karena Shimizu masih belum datang."

_[ Sudah coba ke rumahnya? ]_

"Eh?"

_[ Kalau begitu, ke rumah Shimizu sekarang. Aku juga mau kesana, kutunggu kau disana. ]_

"Ada apa, sih?"

_[ Akan kujelaskan nanti di rumah Shimizu. Sekarang kau kesana dulu. Sudah ya. ]_

Daichi segera menutup teleponnya, membuat Suga terheran-heran.

Apakah Daichi dan Kiyoko sedang merencanakan sesuatu?

Suga memutuskan untuk menuruti apa kata Daichi, lalu bergegas pergi ke rumah Kiyoko Shimizu. Kebetulan ia tahu rumahnya, karena ia pernah mengantar Kiyoko sampai rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Shimizu, rumah itu seperti rumah kosong. Sepi dan gelap.

Rencana apa yang sedang dijalankan Daichi?

Tak lama setelah Suga sampai, tibalah Daichi sambil berlari-lari.

"Yo... Suga..." sapa Daichi dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa rencanamu, Daichi?" todong Suga.

"Rencana?" tanya Daichi bingung.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi sekarang ikut aku!" seru Daichi sambil menarik lengan Suga. Daichi pun kembali berlari, sementara Suga mengikuti sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Shimizu... wajar saja kalau dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya denganmu..." ujar Daichi di sela-sela kegiatan berlarinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang ia ada di rumah duka. Makanya aku mengajakmu..."

Rumah duka?

Apa orangtua Shimizu ada yang meninggal?

Atau jangan-jangan...

Suga segera menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin berpikiran negatif untuk saat ini.

Setibanya di rumah duka, ia menemukan banyak teman-teman sekolahnya yang datang. Termasuk Tanaka dan Nishinoya, mereka juga datang dan memasang wajah sedih. Daichi pun segera mengajak Suga ke ruang altar, dan betapa terkejutnya Suga melihat foto yang terpasang dii altar dekat peti mati.

Foto Kiyoko Shimizu dengan menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Shimizu... dia kecelakaan saat berangkat sekolah..." ujar Daichi. "Aku juga baru tahu lima menit sebelum meneleponmu. Asahi yang memberi tahuku."

Suga masih menatap foto di altar dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ia tertabrak mobil saat sedang menyebrang jalan, setelah keluar dari toko kue. Diduga, pengemudi mobil itu mengkonsumsi alkohol saat berkendara. Shimizu meninggal saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit..."

Suga tak mendengar penjelasan Daichi lebih lanjut. Kedua kakinya langsung lemas. Dan ia langsung jatuh terduduk dengan pikiran kosong.

"Suga..." sapa Asahi saat bergabung dengan mereka. "Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi setidaknya, berikan penghormatan terakhirmu padanya."

Suga hanya mengangguk. Bahkan airmatanya tak sanggup untuk keluar. Bersama Daichi dan Asahi, ia melakukan penghormatan terakhir untuk Kiyoko.

"Kenapa..." gumam Suga lirih.

Selesai melakukan penghormatan, mereka bertiga pun menghampiri kedua orangtua Kiyoko untuk memberi salam.

"Sugawara-kun ya..." sapa ibu Kiyoko pada Suga. "Kiyoko ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu sebelum meninggal..."

Ibu Kiyoko pun memberikan sebuah tas kertas kecil pada Suga.

"T-terima kasih..." ujar Suga lirih.

"Terima kasih juga sudah menjadi laki-laki yang disukai Kiyoko..."

"Eh?"

Suga ingin bertanya lebih lanjut maksud ucapan Bu Shimizu, tetapi Daichi keburu mengajaknya berpamitan.

Mereka pun pergi ke atap, lalu Suga membuka bungkusan dari Kiyoko. Sekotak coklat yang baru saja dibeli, dan ada sebuah surat juga.

_Untuk Koushi Sugawara_

_Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kencan hari ini. Maaf aku tidak sempat membuatkan coklat untukmu. Sebagai gantinya, kubelikan coklat dari toko kue yang terkenal enak itu. Kuharap kau menyukainya._

_Ps. Aku (juga) menyukaimu._

_Kiyoko Shimizu_

Airmata Suga menetes ketika membaca pesan pendek itu. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan tangisnya lagi. Daichi dan Asahi saling pandang, lalu keduanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Suga.

"Setidaknya, perasaanmu terbalas kan?" Asahi mencoba menghibur.

Suga tidak menjawab. Ia terus menangis sambil meremas surat kecil dari Kiyoko.

Valentine yang ditungggu-tunggu Suga merupakan hari meninggalnya Shimizu Kiyoko. Malam valentine itu terus diisi oleh airmata Suga yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

_Aku menyukaimu, Kiyoko Shimizu._

\- END -


End file.
